Isabelle's Sacrifice
by IsabelleMalfoyPotterSnape
Summary: Summary: Isabelle is a fifth year Slytherin, a matchmaker, and the girl in love with the most feared wizard in the world. To save a friend Isabelle will marry Lord Voldemort. But to save the world she will kill the only mane she has ever loved.
1. Isabelle’s Plan

Title: Isabelle's Sacrifice

Author: Draco's Love Angel

Category: Romance/Death

Summary: Isabelle is a fifth year Slytherin, a matchmaker, and the girl in love with the most feared wizard in the world. To save a friend Isabelle will marry Lord Voldemort. But to save the world she will kill the only mane she has ever loved.

Authors notes: This is the first story in a series of stories as Isabelle as a human matchmaker.

Chapter One: Isabelle's Plan

Something was not right at Hogwarts. Isabelle Vanilla Bean woke up with a start. She closed her eyes and asked her heart to give her a sign. One word floated through her body, Phoebe. Phoebe Gosselink like Isabelle was a fifth year Slytherin at their school of witchcraft and wizardry. Isabelle knew why she couldn't sleep; You see last night there had been a death eater meeting in which Lord Voldemort had told Phoebe she was to Marry him on Christmas Day. It was the second week of September and the third week that all students had been at school. 

Isabelle was not at all pleased with the fact that Phoebe was to marry Lord Voldemort at all. The first reason being that Phoebe was already in love with another fifth year named Goyle. The second reason being because; Isabelle was in love with him. Isabelle, the compassionate slytherin was in love Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle. Knowing now that she was in love with Voldemort, Isabelle would die before she let Phoebe marry the love of her life.

Isabelle sighed as she pulled on her invisibility cloak and began to make her way to Phoebe's room down the hall. (AN: Just a simple room spell) Isabelle gently pushed Phoebe'' door open and heard a heart wrenching sob come from a little ball curled up on a four poster bed. Isabelle walked over to Phoebe's bed, sat down, and pulled Phoebe into her arms. "Shh, it's okay. Stop crying, please stop crying honey." "I can't. Why me? Why me? Why do I have to marry him? Izzy we have to do something. If I marry him, he'll find out who's been leaking out info to Dumbledore. He'll kill us all. Oh what are we going to do Izzy? What are we going to do?" Phoebe began to sob again and Isabelle began thinking of a plan as she remembered the last part of that night's death eater meeting.

*Flash back*

"The last of our business tonight is that I have decide to take a bride. My glorious dark Lady will be Phoebe Gosselink. Arise my sweet precious (An: Had to put that in from The Lord of the Ring) and kiss your future husband." Isabelle watched with all sorts of emotions as Phoebe kissed Tom on the lips. Isabelle could see Phoebe hated this kiss and the news she had just received. This was when Isabelle realized she was in love with Lord Voldemort.

*End flash back*

Isabelle smiled and said, "Stop crying this minute honey bun. You will not marry Lord Voldemort" "Why?" Phoebe asked in a small voice. Isabelle's smile turned wicked as she said, "Because I am. According to our laws, when one person earns or is given the privilege of something another feels he or she is entitled to they duel for it. The winner gets what was dueled over. So I, Isabelle Vanilla Bean challenge you Phoebe Argentina Gosselink to duel of spells, not to the death for you and I both know I could kill you very easy. The winner gets to marry Lord Voldemort." Phoebe looked hopeful for a moment, then she got a sad look on her face and said, "Izzy, our Lord would never make you his Queen. Remember he see you as weak. Weak for having compassion for others."

*Flash back*

"Aww, what have we here? Muggle who are you?" A small little seven-year-old said, "My name is Narie, what's yours?" "I am Lord Voldemort and you have just met your end Crucio!" The little girl wailed and Isabelle stopped forward and said "Kiroji!" The little girl whimpered and began to cry. Before anyone could say anything Isabelle roared "Milkano Bager" and the little girl eyes rolled to the back of her head and she stopped breathing. "Forgive for interfering with your spell but she was just a little girl. I don't believe you had any right to torture her like that." Lord Voldemort said in return "Ohh you don't say, well about I try it on you compassionate one, Crucio!" Isabelle whimpered but did not scream she refused to give him that satisfaction. He did the curse again and yet Isabelle would not scream.

*End flash back*

"Well then will just have to make him see how evil I can be. Phoebe do you accept my challenge or are you weak?" Phoebe straightened her back and said smiling "I accept, my the best duelist win!"

Authors Notes: Narie was taken to the hospital and revived. Isabelle put a spell on her that makes person not breath for 4 hours. Lord Voldemort forgot that. Sorry that this chapter is messed up. Next one will be better.

Please read and review.

Draco's Love Angel 


	2. Background Knowledge on Isabelle

Chapter Two: Background Knowledge on Isabelle  
  
Isabelle sighed as she walked out of Phoebe's room and began to make her way to the hospital wing to check on Narie. Merlin she thought, what would the others say when she told them off her plan. Would they agree? Disagree? Isabelle knew it didn't matter whether they agreed or not because she was going to save Phoebe from this fate no matter what but Isabelle felt that she would be more optimistic if she had the others approval.  
  
Isabelle enter the room where Narie was and smiled as she saw the girl breath in and out as she lay there sleeping. Isabelle who was secretly training to become a medi-witch checked over Narie to make sure she had done no permanent damage. Isabelle thanked Merlin as she sat down on a chair to watch Narie sleep. She thanked him for Tom not wanted to become a medi-wizard after he had finished Hogwarts. If he had he would have known of that little spell that medi-witches and wizard used in case where they need their patient to stop breathing for one reason or another. Isabelle shuddered as she thought of the curses he could do to her if he ever found out she had not killed Narie.  
  
Isabelle shivered at the next thought that crossed her mind, veritaserum. She sighed as she shook her head at what awaited her on her wedding night. Voldemort would give her the veritaserum to insure himself that his wife hid no secrets from him. Isabelle had no idea on how she was going to avoid that but she knew that with the help of Dumbledore and Sev. She would find away to keep from taking the truth serum.  
  
Then another thought flashed through her mind, her wedding night. That made Izzy shiver again but this time with anticipation. Tom and her together tangled in the sheets showing their devotion for each other in the most ancient way, by making love. Well. making love on her part, Izzy knew that it would just be sex and wanting to produce a heir on Voldemort's part but that didn't matter for she had enough love for the both of them.  
  
Izzy could still remember how this love started. She had been at a death eater meeting on Valentine's Day and practically everyone had someone who they were with, everyone basically except Tom, Izzy, Jacob, and Joe, who mind you got together later on that day. Even Wormtail had a girl her name is Mai. The meeting had just ended and Tom was looking at all of them with a look of longing. It had taken Izzy a moment to place the look, and when she did what she saw took her breath away. What she saw was scared little boy named Tom. Tom was still after all his years alive a lost little orphan. The same boy that had come to Hogwarts scared but determined to be accepted.  
  
That's when Izzy started seeing him as a lost little boy trapped inside an evil man's mind. She stopped seeing him as just Voldemort but also started to see Tom. That's when she had started to feel something more than hate toward the dark lord. And as time went on she began to admire certain traits about him, and then it had grown to love. And that kiss he shared was Phoebe had been the last draw. She could no longer hide her feelings for him. She loved him, the lost boy part, and she'd try to work on the evil man part. Izzy knew she was playing with fire, for loving Tom, but what could she do?  
  
Izzy was a matchmaker, a natural in the game of love. She could see everlasting love fifty miles away. She knew the does and don'ts, the yes's and no's. But she had never given thought to herself of falling in love. But here she was, this fallen woman, and nothing she could do would change that.  
  
What pained Izzy out of this situation was that she was going to use her love in the worst possible way. She was going to use her love to destroy Voldemort and rid the world of her love. It did not hurt Izzy that Voldemort had to die because, he had done many terrible things, what really hurt was the fact that she was going to kill the lost little boy inside of Voldemort, her Tom.  
  
Izzy knew that killing Tom would be the hardest thing she would probably ever do in her life, but to get rid of Voldemort, her Tom had to go. Izzy sighed again as she stroked Narie's hair, and smiled at the muggle born witch. Izzy knew that she was because only a witch could have gotten passed the snake and Voldemort's wards to keep out any unwanted muggles.  
  
Izzy murmured the spell to make the time appear and saw that it was four a.m., three more hours until, Hogwarts woke up and everyone else learned of her plan. Izzy really hoped they approved of her idea. Izzy knew her parent's would.  
  
And on that thought came the memories of her parent's death by her aunt and uncle. Death eaters supreme and two of Voldemort's biggest supporters. Her aunt and uncle had started to raise her at the age of ten. Her parents who were spies for Dumbledore had been found out and killed when she was ten. Her father had died protecting her and her mother, and her mother had died after seeing Izzy to Hogwarts via floo network. Izzy would never forget her parents telling her they loved her and that if they didn't make it to continue her training as a spy at Hogwarts with Dumbledore.  
  
Of course Voldemort had wanted to kill her because he feared she was a spy, but her aunt and uncle had saved her, the only other right thing they had done besides sending her to Hogwarts. Once at Hogwarts Izzy had continued the training that had begun at the age of seven. Izzy at the age of fifteen, was an auror-trained witch, who could be working at the Ministry. She was also an Animagus, her form being a black widow.  
  
She had picked this form, for it was small, and very deadly. The perfect thing for spy, who was in love with the dark lord. She checked the time again and saw that it was time for her meeting with the others. It was time to begin her new course in destiny. Izzy bent down and gently kissed Narie, stood up, and walked out of the hospital wing ready to face the job, that could pretty much cost her, her life.  
  
End Notes: Sorry I haven't updated but here you are Chapter two! Please review people! Izzy* ^_^ 


End file.
